tufffanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
One Agent Down
Kitty gets hurt in action. She will be unable to work for a week. Can Dudley make it on his own? Plot The T.U.F.F. team are all gathered at the HQ when they receive intel that Snaptrap is robbing the mattress store. Dudley and Kitty are sent out to stop him. When they arrive, they find him high up on a ledge, trying to stuff three mattresses into the D.O.O.M.-Mobile. Kitty subdues Francisco, Ollie, and Larry, and handcuffs them. Meanwhile, Dudley jumps up on the ledge, and gets snaptrap with a Puppy Punch, that sends him falling of the edge - and right onto Kitty's ankle. She screams in pain. Thankfully, Snaptrap has been knocked unconscious, and the other D.O.O.M. members are handcuffed, so they manage to arrest them, and drop them off at Petropolis Prison. They then return to HQ, where Keswick examines Kitty's ankle. He announces that Kitty has a badly sprained ankle, and that she will be unable to walk for at least a week. Keswick then bandages up her ankle, and tells her to take it easy. With Snaptrap and the gang in prison, thing are quiet on the crime front for the next couple days. Kitty's ankle is no better, she still can't put any weight on it. On the fifth day, T.U.F.F. receives intel that Bird Brain has robbed the Petropolis Bank of $1,000 to pay his cable guy. Kitty tells Dudley she will be unable to help him with the mission, as she still can't walk. Dudley says he'll be fine on his own, and sets off in the T.U.F.F Mobile. He arrives at Bird Brain's lair, and kicks in the door, telling him he's under arrest. But Bird Brain pulls a lever, which sends Dudley tumbling through a hole, and he ends up back outside. He then attempts to climb in through the window, but Bird Brain notices him, and shoves him off, sending him into a thorn bush. Dudley then dejectedly returns to T.U.F.F., apologizing for being unable to catch Bird Brain. Kitty is barely able to walk on the sixth day, but she announces that she is feeling better, and thinks she'll be back in action within a day or two. Dudley returns to attempt to catch Bird Brain. This time, he tunnels under the ground, and attempts to sneak in through the hole he fell in the previous day. He manages to get inside, but is quickly met by Bird Brain. He fires a laser at Bird Brain, but he dodges it, and then blasts Dudley with a marble cannon, causing him to fall through the whole again. Dudley again returns to T.U.F.F. unsuccessful. He tell Kitty how much it means to have her as his partner, and how he can't do it all on his own. Kitty is touched by these words, and tells Dudley she thinks her ankle will be better by tomorrow, and that they can go and catch Bird Brain together. In the morning, Kitty is limping quite badly, but she says she will be able to help Dudley capture Bird Brain. They set out in the T.U.F.F. Mobile, and arrive at Bird Brains lair. Dudley says he'll climb in through the window, and tells Kitty to go in via the hole. Dudley swings through the window, and fires a laser at Bird Brain. It misses him, and he takes a bomb from his pocket, arms it, and tosses it to the middle of the room. It is set to go off in thirty seconds - just enough time for him to escape. But while he is distracted, Kitty throws him to the ground from behind, and quickly handcuffs him. She then races over to the bomb, which is set to explode in ten seconds. She grabs some scissors from her pocket, and slices the wire with only a second to spare. Dudley then races over to Kitty, and kisses her. He looks awkward about it, but she smiles warmly at him, and they share a hug. Category:Fan fiction